


Hamilton Art

by RandomFailure



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Art, Drawings, I like art, Mostly Fluff, Multi, cannon!era, gimme ideas too if you want, i'll just post whatever i've drawn, idk - Freeform, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFailure/pseuds/RandomFailure
Summary: Just a collection of some of the art I've drawn to do with Hamilton. Enjoy?If people would be willing to write stories that go with the picture I'd be honored!Feel free to request drawings





	1. Request Page

If you want a request done, say it down there \/ :D I'll list it here. Whatever order the list is in is the order I will be drawing it. :) if you request something and I don't put it up, either 1. I haven't seen it yet, 2. I don't know how to draw it :)

the request will have a number next to it- that represents how many people have requested it. Once it's finished I'll cross it off the list  ~~like this~~

UPDATE: I'll put a star next to it if it's difficult for me to draw

~~Lams - 3~~

~~Jamilton - 4~~

~~Marliza - 1~~

~~Hamliza - 1~~

~~*Hamilton falls asleep in the middle of something important - 1~~

~~Lafington/Washayette/??? - 1~~

~~*Ham-Burr Duel - 1~~

~~Jeffermads - 1~~

~~Jamilton again - 2~~

~~Kingsbury - 1~~

~~*John + Eliza dancing to Tango Maureen - 2~~ ~~~~

~~more jeffermads lmao - 2~~

~~Burn :( - 1~~

~~*"call me son one more time" - 1~~

~~*wedding scene - 1~~

~~"immigrants, we get the job done!" - 1~~

Meggy - 1 ~~  
~~

~~*Alex + modern technology - 1~~

~~Lin meeting Alex - 1~~

~~Phillodosia - 1~~

~~Washingdad - 1~~

~~Jeffmads, again - 2~~

~~Historical lams - 1~~

~~burrdosia + flowers - 1~~


	2. Lams - Sharing a Milkshake

_**Narrator voice** _

 

and here we have two gay men sharing a McDonald's thick shake 


	3. Angelica - Satisfied

So, have a regretful Angie


	4. Eliza - You Forfeit

Forfeiting 

You dun fuqed up, A-A-lex


	5. Ham - Iwillfightyou

Don't hurt John 


	6. Burr - Purr

It's the internet's fault

I am more than aware that this does not look like a cat 


	7. Angelica - Modern!au

It started off as a sketch 


	8. Eliza - modern!au

Eliiiiizaa


	9. Peggy - And

And


	10. KG3 - Da-Da-Da

Requested by guest GlassySkies

This took a while because the clothing is really complicated 

edit: I forgot colour something, can you find it? Haha oops

 


	11. Jefferson + Madison - AAAAAAAAAH

Do these guys have a shipname?

 


	12. Hamliza - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(etc)

Requested by guest Daniela Naranjo

 

Next up: mullette 


	13. Mullette - piggy backs!

-insert witty comment here-

requested by HammCheddr!

 

 


	14. Jefferwashhamilmadburr - A Very Political Christmas

So I had an idea and this happened. My finger slipped I swear.

 


	15. JefferMadBurr - Southern Sketch

Just a sketch

requests, anyone? I've got artists block 

 

 


	16. Seabilton - Farmer Roasted

Ayyyyyyyyy

requested by guest 'come @ me bruh'

 


	17. Lams - Dance Dance

Ayyyyyy

Requested by many people

 

 


	18. Jamilton - takethegf*ckingflowershamilton

Happy New Year's Eve!

 

requested by many people

 

 

I posted a thing before this, btw, but none of you noticed it 

 

it was Lams 


	19. New Years

Happy New Years I guess

 

I dunno if any of you noticed but I've posted _two_ things before this

 

so


	20. Marliza - <3333

"I'm in love with the girl you had an affair with"

 

Unrelated: there's a livestream of a satellite above earth from NASA GO WATCH


	21. Hamliza - MiiiiiiiIIIIINE

"He's mine forever >:D"

 


	22. Hamilton - zzzzzzzzzz

Requested by @PurpleLines!

 

 

So so tired he fell asleep standing up


	23. Hamilton - 262!!

putting off the requests for a special occasion -

 


	24. Washette - French Help

I wanna visit France

 

this was requested by someone I don't remember their name and I can't be bothered to check lmao

 


	25. Hamburr - Duel

As requested by a human being

 

 

Daily dosage of pain for y'all


	26. Jeffermads - :((

Have some Jeffermads man

 

 

:3


	27. Jamilton - Jamming

as requested by a human being

 

 

Next: kingsbury (YES I LOVE THIS SHIP OMG)


	28. Kingsbury - <33333333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Before you look at the drawing, I wanna let you know that I have started a fic- it's a Hamilton/fantastic beasts crossover and I'd appreciate it if y'all took time out of your day to read it, comment on it-
> 
> Have a nice day! :)

ain't they just adorable!?!?

 


	29. Johnliza - Tango Alex

ft. ghost Laurens 

 

 

I tried I swear 


	30. Schuyler Sisters - Angelica!

Putting off requests for a special occasion!

 

 

old person!


	31. Gwash - old man!

 

Once again putting off requests for another special occasion--!!


	32. Jeffermads - Baby in a Trenchcoat!

ain't he just adorable!?!?!!


	33. Hamjeffermads - The Room Where It Happens

I have a perfectly legitimate excuse as to why this took so long

I've become obsessed with Jekyll and Hyde (I actually drew this ages ago but I kept forgetting to post it)

I'm trying to draw the poly!revset cuddle puddle but I'm not sure if I'm able to :(


	34. Jeffermads - Happy Birthday!

What are you talking about, I'm not a day late!

 


	35. Jeffmads - Happy Birthday Jefferson!

I'm not a day late.

What are you talking about.

 


	36. Eliza - Burn

requested by [The_Glittery_One](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Glittery_One/pseuds/The_Glittery_One)!

I hope y'all like sad things (I am really proud of this one, because I usually find it difficult to draw negative emotions, but I think I did it well here <3)

I uploaded a Thomas Jefferson birthday thing before this, in case you didn't notice, because I posted them around the same time :3


	37. Hamilwash - S O N

Requested by [The_Glittery_One](http://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Glittery_One/pseuds/The_Glittery_One)

 

Eat a snickers, Hamilton 

guess who has a [tumblr](https://arguablyrandom.tumblr.com)?! 


	38. :0

~~ _**DIABOLICAL LAUGHTER** _ ~~


	39. Hamlizgelaurens

Requested by [The_Glittery_One](http://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Glittery_One/pseuds/The_Glittery_One)

 

not sure if I should be happy or sad when I look at this


	40. Hamilette - Immigrants

Requested by [The_Glittery_One](http://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Glittery_One/pseuds/The_Glittery_One)

 

 

its true uwu 

 

up next: Jeffmads!! .... a lot of people like Jeffmads! So you're gonna have Jeffmads! Brace yourself for Jeffmads!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

forty pages holy-


	41. Jeffmads - sCREM

ham just won't stop talking to jemmy and jemmy wants a gODDAMN BREAK GO AWAY ALEXANDER

 


	42. WARNING ⚠️ VERY IMPORTANT




	43. Happy Birthday KG3!

Putting off requests for a special occasion!

 


	44. Alexander - sCREAM

so sorry this took so long! I legitimately forgot about it!!! Whoops!!!!!

requested by guest DeltaRay!


	45. Hamilin - Seeing Doubles

;DD

requested by guest DeltaRay!

it's not... it's not exactly what you asked for but 

 

lmao


	46. Philodosia - Awkward

Requested by guest DeltaRay!

I was originally going to draw them both playing the piano but I realised I can't draw pianos ;) so I decided this would do


	47. Washington - Washingmachine

requested by [ImNotACatISwear](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotACatISwear/pseuds/ImNotACatISwear)!


	48. Jeffmads - Sneeze

requested by guest DeltaRay and [iluvkittens29](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvkittens29/pseuds/iluvkittens29)!


	49. Aarodosia - Flowers

;) requested by guest DeltaRay ;)))

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a story I'm trying to write, feedback would be much appreciated! http://archiveofourown.org/works/8868691/chapters/20332255


End file.
